


The Harvestman

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Dead Space
Genre: Edging, M/M, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Titan Station, Isaac journeyed into the heart of the CEC facility in search of Marker presence. For years after the infestation, this area of the Sprawl was untouched by human hands. In the dark hallways of the facility, concealed away, a dangerous enemy awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harvestman

The room was heavy with inhuman screams. Isaac shot it down and it stayed down. As quickly as they could clamor out, he open-fired at them. This Necromorph order was fierce, a mid-sized bipedal creature, one of multitudes storming through here that Isaac had already shot down. It ravenously flung itself toward Isaac's throat in frantic search of blood. These things were ferocious and difficult to overcome in large numbers. Their limbs propelled them quickly and their hivemind allowed them to act in co-operation. The one that grabbed at his throat- he threw to the ground and sawed it straight in half. The razor-sharp circular blade came down with great force, cutting through flesh cleanly. Its exploding body yielded an impossible volume of dark, toxic blood, which sprayed back at him. The fluid obscured most of his visor. Isaac tried to clear it off but it was no use. The room was still loud. Half-blinded, Isaac could still hear it- another one, approaching from behind. It pulled itself through the air duct and dropped right in, just like the first one did. He sensed it was close, and shot it fatally without aiming. The last one grabbed at his arm, and he swung straight around to bludgeon its head off, slammed it onto the floor grate, then stomped down repeatedly on its lifeless body. 

And then it was quiet. Discarded munition shells and alien corpses lay all around. There was no predicting how these attacks would unfold. But there were enough of them vanquished, now, for a reasonable expectation of safety here. Isaac disengaged his visor and cleared off the dark blood. In other parts of the Sprawl under Marker exposure, Isaac encountered these before. He knew how to dispatch them. Now, he was flung from one infested area to another. 

The CEC mining facility was a massive complex, consisting now of dark corners and broken-down machines. In a different, less troubled time, this was Isaac's very own place of work as one of their engineering staff. For a several years he was hired on-site to keep their robotics in operation, and he remembered that time favorably. The mines operated with reasonably modern automata, but nothing so high-tech that it made life complicated for him. The work was routine and Isaac was isolated from danger. Titan Station relied on sites like these for its commercial exports and few people possessed his qualification, so Isaac even thought that he may just as well be spending the rest of his life there. Of course, everything changed when he was thrown onto the USG Ishimura, and Marker exposure started yielding these outbreaks. Now it was decrepit and everything was damaged or thrown into disarray. Humans changed into alien lifeforms and none were spared. The while collection building was on the verge of collapse, and here wasn't much better. Dead remains lined the hallways, which surely were linked to the demons Isaac found here. And this was all where he was now- in the outermost, most well-lit, accessible areas. There was a vast, sprawling network of hundreds of chambers underground, whose contents were not known by anyone. Isaac suspected that somewhere, in the innermost apartments of this place- it could be in some cellar, one of the recycling systems, or some locked-away furnace- there was truly something frightening. No one had yet scratched the surface. 

This space, like the others, was a broken-down remnant of a different time. There was electricity, operational vending machines, bright posters and schematics still up on the walls, but all signs of living human inhabitants were long gone, and there was only chaos inside. Blood stains were everywhere, showing a collection near the grate-covered drainage sink on the floor. A discarded body was somehow fused to the ceiling. Deep claw marks lined the walls, and a bloody trail lined the floor, telling a story of something being violently dragged out. Isaac knew for certain there was a Marker somewhere here on Titan, and it was more than likely to be here- or at least, a sign. Against his better judgement, he had agreed to venture into the facility in search of it. It would surely be the key to stopping the infestation. Even if there were Necromorphs, he was equipped, now, to deal with them. The saw, the explosives, the rifle- he was armed as well as anyone. He was capable of fighting them, now. And this this area was clear, although- who could say for how long. The less time he spent here, the better.

Isaac re-engaged his visor and was ready to move out. His best lead was a large storage hangar in the southwest corner of the building, and so he started down the next hallway, rifle at the ready. The building still was just all too familiar- he could recall his coworkers' workspaces, which machines kept getting stuck, and the place for his coffee break. Eerie wasn't the right word. There was no time to really think about things. The hangar wasn't too far from here. As he went along, he adjusted for all the doors that fused shut and rooms that were long closed up with debris. 

But, around the far corner, he heard a noise. 

The journey here taught him that it was better to investigate these. To go forward was to risk being stabbed in the back. He turned on his optical overlay, bringing down a heat-map in the close vicinity. And of course, it showed something. The pattern suggested a bipedal thing, hunched-over and moving, clearly alive. He tried to source out what life-form it was, but the equipment couldn't get a reading. He readied his weapon. It sensed him.

The screaming demon soared toward him. This one was bigger than the others, with a fleshy body and large, muscular arms. It grabbed him by the throat and tried to jerk him upward, off the floor. He shot it right to the thigh and it recoiled completely. He reloaded his firearm and stepped back. The creature, hardly subdued at all, rebounded right toward him and swept his massive arm again, toward Isaac's head, but missed. Isaac switched his firearm onto its stasis firing option, but there wasn't any time to deploy it. The creature's secondary arm swept toward him, and while it was not sharp it knocked him, flying through the air backward, winded. It screamed for no reason and scrambled forward toward him. Isaac had no time to think. He pulled the trigger on the rifle, but it didn't fire. Shit. The battery was depleted. So much for this being easy. Thinking on his feet, he ejected the saw's circular blade. It tore clean into the creature, immobilizing it. It was still alive somehow. Isaac punched it, over, and over, and over. The blood spilled out and its body was broken in several pieces. Finally it fell to the ground. 

There was nothing else here. Isaac swapped out the charge on his battery, checked his gear again, and kept going. Then, it happened again. The inhuman screaming. He turned around, and there it was- another one. It was similar in size and physical characteristics to the first, but it was red and its arms looked naturally dislocated. He readied his weapon, and was about to pull the trigger, when- in a flash, the creature vanished. Well, it didn't vanish- it was pulled away by something- something else. It happened so quickly, Isaac couldn't catch a glimpse of what it was, exactly. Some thin, vine-like limbs pulled the Necromorph through a crack in the wall. There was a horrible churning sound, and more Necromorph screaming. The sound of limbs breaking. The screaming stopped. Then, out of a ceiling grate, the red creature's body shredded parts were ejected out, blood-covered and inanimate. 

Something killed it, so Isaac didn't have to. It was a question of what. He didn't have to wonder for long. The whole ceiling burst open. Isaac was snatched from all sides, and pulled upward. Through the whole in the ceiling, between the walls, along a maintenance duct, then another one, into the remote chamber above. The thin, vine-like limbs seized him, grasping all his joints and whipping him through the air effortlessly. He tried to fight back, and maintain a grip on one of the passing ledges, but it was no use. He was sure that if he resisted too much, he risked broken bones or death. Immediately he was pulled all the way through to the end and held in place. He found himself in a larger, dimly illuminated chamber, much like the others. 

Except, he was not alone. These limbs were all along the walls, emanating from its body. 

This lifeform was colossal, compared to any of the others in the CEC facility. It stood taller than Isaac, and was not bipedal or humanlike at all. Its body was supported by its multitude of free-moving limbs, and was many human spans over in size. The single central section was merged with its head, and surrounded by thin, elegant limbs. The body had no abdomen or discernible segments like he had seen on the others. It had some manner of compound eyes, indistinguishable from the plate-like scales around them. He could almost believe it were multiple creatures acting in cohesion, based on how it moved- but the whole thing was connected as one seamless body and it was certainly one lifeform. It held Isaac firmly by his arms and legs, and his weapon was ripped straight out of his hands. And this was going so well- not moments ago, he was dispatching these aliens left and right, his shooting had become quite good, and he had a sense that this whole expedition was all under control. With the improvements he made to his gear, and his new firearm, for that brief time he even felt unstoppable. He was always footsteps away from death, but didn't foresee it ending like this. He struggled a bit, testing the strength of these things. He tried to punch its body with his suit's armored fist. Even though the slack was loose enough to take a few swings, it was no use. He was held far enough away that he couldn't connect. 

He saw what happened to that other Necromorph. It was seized by this thing. Maybe, it had eaten the desirable parts of it and threw the rest away. Or, killed it for sport. Isaac had no reason to believe he would be spared from the same fate. 

Still, it kept him in one piece. The limbs binding him were not enough to cause injury, but they disallowed any movement. It held him there in place, eyeing him. New limbs were produced out of its body, and they dove right for Isaac. His heart nearly stopped, thinking they were set out to puncture flesh. Still, they stopped short of any impact, barely making contact. They only traveled all along his body, feeling him up through his gear. It found its way into the joints in his gear, at his wrists and collar. The prodding at his neck pushed the button to disengage his visor, and some more prying removed the middle parts of his gear. This feature allowed the suit-wearer to get medical attention quickly, retrieve items from pockets, or, honestly- just relieve themselves, without having to remove the entire suit. The parts came cleanly away, leaving his arms and legs still geared. He felt utterly exposed like this, and wondered if the demon pushed the button accidentally or on purpose. Even if it was an accident, there was no denying this thing possessed a bizarre type of intelligence that the other Necromorphs did not. It could discern flesh from other material, and it found some important difference between Isaac and that other Necromorph. There was some difference it found interesting enough to leave Isaac in one piece. It did not have the same mindless drive to indiscriminately maim and kill like the others did. Somehow, none of this was very reassuring. 

Black, shining facets of its body leered at him- an abyss that was actively trying to pull him in. Uninhibited by any protective gear, it continued up his body, but it still didn't try to harm him. It took interest in something on Isaac's collar- a scab, from a very small cut he got not too long ago. It felt up the surface of the scab, but seeing there was no blood, it lost interest. Rather than puncture him it continued up his face, and found Isaac's mouth. He grimaced involuntarily. There was nothing he could really do to stop it. Tentatively, it inserted a small appendage, a digit, past his lips and into his mouth, then removed it. It felt foreign and cold. This thing wanted his saliva, for some reason. It retracted the digit back and collected it into its own body. Then it just sat there. It was still and quiet. Moments came and went. The bonds didn't become any more forceful, but they didn't let up. The main part of it didn't move. The thing didn't lash out, it didn't make a sound. It was thinking about something. Isaac glanced around, wondering what it was doing with his bodily fluid. Finally, it snapped out of it and moved its massive body into a different position. That was all he could say- there was no telling which orientation was what.

Something was ejecting out of one end of its body. There were two long, tapered, translucent appendages, extended out of the same body part. They searched all up his body. They must be its antennae. The two appendages moved against him, incredibly quickly and with a full range of motion. They were awfully thick, for antennae. And shaped like that? And retractable? Wait- the fluid, dripping out of the ends of them. No. He knew what these were. These attributes garnered a lot of discussion in some of the lab publications, but there was never any concrete proof. There were lots of theories on how Necromorphs replicated besides recombination. All Necromorphs that EarthGov studied so far were conclusively known to reproduce asexually. They would occupy a human host or animate new flesh out of 'corrupted' bio-material. This kind of species was only the subject of speculation. Never would he have expected to see something like this in real life. This species reproduced sexually, and these appendages were its copulatory organs. This particular one was a male. The organ of reproduction was a split body part- the hemipenes, actually consisting of not one, but two separate penises which were independently functional. 

The fluid sample. Then the extruded body parts. It wanted his human DNA.

The thin, dexterous limbs snuck into his shirt and down his pants, uninhibited by anything. More joined them, and while they weren't sharp so to cut any of the clothing, it was enough to pull his shirt up and pull his pants down, exposing him to the cool air. Then one other of the limbs, not one of its reproductive parts, ejaculated some kind of liquid all over him. It was warm, translucent, and a bit sticky. The limbs feeling him up did it on his back, behind him and inside, the same way. His body looked perpetually wet and it looked strange. Its limbs searched his face, his eye and ear, but it was uninterested in them. Then its attention went to Isaac's genitals. When it touched him he jumped up a little. There was this fear at the back of his mind this creature was inevitably out to harm him. It was hard to relax under what it was doing. There was nothing chemically unusual about the fluid, but when it covered his penis in this stuff it felt wet and physically enjoyable, and he found himself getting hard as an involuntary response. It started actually jerking him off, while lazily feeling up the rest of his body. 

Then he felt something behind him. The creature guided one of its hemipenes up to Isaac from behind. The pre-ejaculate covered its head and it was soaking wet. While the base of it was thick, it was tapered to very thin head- very different to human characteristics. In the act of positioning itself, the creature shifted slightly, and he caught a clearer glimpse at its grotesque anatomy than before. Now he could see further into the room. He saw the damage, and the indentations along the wall. Normally, this creature was stiffly tethered all along the wall, but had clamored onto the floor directly after sensing life, even when some of its body wouldn't follow suit. It was hard to believe, but true. The clear hemolymph, its lifeblood, dripped onto the floor and collected down below. It sprawled out in long measures, unraveling its own body, having closed the distance between the wall and Isaac. The creature tore its own body half apart, just so that it could couple with him. 

Between the inhuman member's tapered shape and all of the fluid already inside of Isaac, it entered easily. It almost felt gentle, compared to what he was expecting. Then the creature's instincts took over. The creature used its hemipenis to start fucking him, extremely quickly, like an animal. With its shape, and the pre-ejaculate, it easily darted in and out. With the other limb still stroking his dick, it almost felt pleasurable, somehow. But it didn't last long. It made no effort to conserve its energy or take its time. He saw the demon seize up, momentarily. He felt it- the ejaculate, deep inside of him. The amount of seed was so great, it filled up his insides and continued to drip down to the floor below, even before it withdrew. It stayed inside of him, thrusting in a small ways, and pushing the seed in even further. It was ages before it finally withdrew, and a remainder of the seed leaked out of him. 

Besides the physical things, he felt strange, but couldn't immediately place why. What the creature just did was no accident. It seemed to know, anal penetration allowed the agents in its ejaculate to be easily absorbed into a human being's bloodstream. Internal tissues are softer and more susceptible than external ones, and it had some natural aversion to cutting Isaac to mix his blood. Now, the compound propagated quickly through the blood and to the brain. There was something chemical about its contents. It didn't do anything to his sex drive. He was still only semi-hard, and felt the same in that way. But it did something else to him, something he couldn't immediately understand. It was a bizarre, rather empty feeling. His mouth felt dry. His heart rate increased. There was a strange, temporary effect taking place in his blood. The ejaculate contained this Necromorph's DNA, but that was not all. The compound in his brain was changing his body's stimulation of its regulatory biochemicals. The compound's effect on a human brain would cause it to, at least temporarily, synthesize a new type of androgen. It contained the necessarily hormonal compounds for him to fertilize an ovule of its species. Cross-species virility. It shouldn't even be possible.

The massive creature moved again, revealing something that was blocked by its body before. Isaac had a vague idea of what it was. A plant-like thing make of organic matter, except it was fleshy. It outwardly had similar physical characteristics of the Necromorph- the black scales, the shelled parts, but it was a separate organism entirely from the Necromorph and didn't have sentient life. It was much smaller than the Necromorph, and a fair bit smaller than Isaac. Parts of it were translucent, and he could see through the sides that the ovule was inside. And on the front, was an opening- something that was probably designed to accommodate the Necromorph. The creature would use it to accommodate Isaac.

The limbs holding Isaac in place brought him right down against it, the plant-like ovule encasement, in hopes of using him for fertilization. He could feel where the entrance was, lined right up with him. Isaac wanted no part of this. He would fight this, right to the end. While he didn't understand this the nature of this thing or its anatomy very well, he knew what all of this looked like, and doubted whether cross-species copulation was safe if even possible. He didn't want to find out. He struggled against the bonds. While they afforded very little, his struggling threw everything out of alignment and the demon could not easily close in and fix it. It pushed Isaac right up against the encasement anyway, hoping for penetration, but he was unwilling and none happened. Once more it tried simply pushing him against the entrance, but to no avail, because he would not co-operate. He was even becoming slightly soft now. The entrance was too tight and narrow, with him being slightly flaccid it wouldn't work. 

So it pulled Isaac back, and turned his body facing this creature. His clothes still hung halfway off of his body, leaving him exposed to the air. It wasn't for long. The creature totally enveloped him. The multitude of limbs crowded around him, alongside the ones holding him in place, until it was so crowded he could no longer see the room or the floor or much of anything, only the criss-cross of the thin limbs clustering around him. Still, below was the creature's body. The Necromorph's own hemipenes were still extruded, although one looked more erect than the other. They reached upward, twitching, dancing up along his torso. It didn't penetrate him, but simply rubbed against his midsection over and over, leaking more fluid. Its full attention went to Isaac's member, even more than before. The thin, wet appendages started brushing up against his dick. It was different from before. There was no desperation, no sense of urgency. It only just barely touched him, but it never let up. Time went on and on, the moments came and went, and the creature showed no signs of being disinterested or stopping. It felt almost annoying to be used like this. He couldn't stop the creature or push it away, even with his lower body, since his thighs were still held firmly in place. And yet, he couldn't get all the way to completion. More of the tinier appendages joined in, but it hardly increased the amount of stimulation at all. He didn't understand why it was using him like this. He couldn't do this forever. He leaned back, felt his face flush, and felt himself steadily losing his resolve. 

It would never even close around him, or stroke him the whole way. No, it simply licked him. Over and over, and held there in place, there was nothing he could do to stop the small appendages or protect his body from them. They crowded around his member, deeply interested by it, but didn't gratify him any more than those small, gentle touches. They fluttered up and down his dick, polishing him completely and leaving a wet trail all up the sides and part of the head. No friction; there was barely any contact at all. It was frustrating to be letting himself be so utterly used like this. He was already completely hard, and even as the pre-come dripped down, it became smoothed together with the tentacles' saliva. It was already soaked. The fluid dripped down to the floor below, and they eagerly licked the fluid up and down him. His member twitched and he tried to shake them away, but they showed no signs of stopping. If he tried to move, they followed him. If he tried to lean into them to get more, they would back away. With his arms and legs pinned in place, there was very little slack, and it afforded nothing.

It went on incessantly. He couldn't take much more of this. Forget keeping an even head- it felt like he was on the verge of insanity, and this was controlling all of his thoughts. Normally he couldn't get off on this little stimulation, but they were relentless and it was impossible to take much more. But finally, he was there. It was so close. He thrashed around, involuntarily, bracing for the edge. 

But, it was as if the creature could sense it. It wouldn't let him. The demon's tongue limbs, sensing Isaac was almost there, stopped. They completely backed away and cut off all contact with him altogether, but allowed the other tentacles to remain binding him in place. With his thighs held there, and his arms restrained, there was no way he could get them back, or try to gratify himself, or get any contact there at all, except the empty kisses of air. His erection ached, for something, anything. He thrust his hips, involuntarily, forward. The creature held him firmly away. There was nothing. 

The cruel moments came and went. There was only the empty air. They simply waited, holding him there, pinned there helplessly in place, the moment subsided. The haze over his thoughts cleared, at least a little ways. But it was as if they could notice this. The limbs binding him could do more than that. This creature could see into every part of him. Its feelers could sense his temperature, heart rate, and brain activity. They could detect human virility and physical tumescence of body parts. It knew when he was close, and when he wasn't. He wished he could understand why this was happening. And then they started again. Mercilessly tonguing his dick, they licked it up and down exactly like before. Sometimes, a gentle flick to see it bounce back. Then, more teasing at the sides like before. Like before, there was no escape. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He wanted to penetrate something, anything, or just to get more stimulation. It was almost involuntary, now, the way he tried to grind into the tiny appendages in search of more. It was no use. And then, even so, he felt it again. His mind wandered. There was a whole new surge of pleasure as he let himself forget about the environment in which he was. He fantasized about something else, about being inside someone. And so even without any more stimulation, just by these thoughts alone, he was close once again.

The creature sensed it, once more, and pulled back away from him completely. Once more, it stopped touching him altogether. He was simply held him there, unable to move his arms or legs, tightly restrained and suspended in the air, his aching dick jutting out into nothing. It even stopped a bit earlier than it did before. He tried to return his thoughts back to what they were before- the sex fantasies he usually used to get off. If the creature would let him have something, anything, it would have worked. Sometimes, if he daydreamed enough, he felt close. He felt a new surge of desire, a simple-minded state where he could think about nothing else except the things he would fuck. It didn't even matter any more. His mind went to the dirtiest things in the world. But there was no physical gratification, it was no use. Thoughts alone couldn't get him there. With no physical stimulation at all, it was impossible. More time elapsed, pinned there helplessly. His breathing returned to normal and his circulation started to feel more normal. The world started to come back into focus. And of course, it took this as a signal, to start again. The tiny digits feathered back up his thighs. They braced themselves against one another, and polished him like before. He was filled with new blood, and the pre-ejaculate dripped down to the floor. He found a sudden, powerful rush of adrenaline, he struggled once more against the bonds on his arms. They seemed to strengthen in response, and loosen after he stopped struggling. There was no give whatsoever.

Isaac was near losing his grip on reality. The Necromorph put him on a path toward insanity. He was already halfway there.

It took even less time than before to feel like he was getting close. But, this time, he was met with something different. After the creature pulled back its digits and stopped touching him, Isaac felt himself being moved. While he was still suspended, the creature effortlessly pulled Isaac forward, stomach to the floor. The Necromorph flayed low on the floor by Isaac, lounging across all the grates. With its limbs still entwined in Isaac's, it pulled him right into place on top of the ovule enclosure. It pulled the enclosure over, so that the opening was facing toward the ceiling and one of its limbs held it this way, in place. Face-down like this, it looked almost like he was in a push-up position on top of this thing. His aching erection was inches away from the entrance to the enclosure, dripping onto the little hole. It made sense now. The creature knew exactly what it was doing. His arms and legs were still restrained, but Isaac's hips were free enough that he could push forward. He was at war with himself. To get the release he so desperately wanted, it was all he had to do. The creature even set it up so that it would feel natural for him. Positioned like this, it looked like Isaac was about to start fucking this thing missionary style. He felt like he was losing his mind. 

Perhaps, if he pushed forward just a little, he could get some contact around the entrance and that would do it for him. It should be reasonably safe, so long as he didn't ejaculate inside. Tentatively, he shifted forward so his member graced the mouth. The Necromorph already deposited its fluids on the entrance, so it felt wet and inviting. His dick had a mind of its own and naturally found itself lodged right where the entrance was, not beside it like he intended. It was hard to keep his thoughts in check. If only he could just stay like this. The tight little channel was just there, waiting, gently kissing him. He wanted more. It was just impossible. 

Then he felt the Necromorph's limbs once again close in behind him. They held him the same way. He thought it might try to force him forward, but it didn't. Instead, he looked behind and saw the other hemipenis come up behind him. It was going to fuck him again. Like the first one, it didn't require much effort to enter him and dart right in, because of its shape, and all the fluid that was already there. The fit was still tight and it fucked him with abandon. This was one of the natural advantages of the creature's anatomy- having the hemipenes instead of just one copulatory body part. After one member was spent, it could switch to the other one without the need for any real recovery time, and mate a second time. Isaac didn't know why it was trying to seed him again- it should have already been done. It must be either for the creature's own gratification, or for added insurance, for the impending thing that Isaac was about to do. It would want Isaac's virility with the species to be as high as possible, to maximize the chance it would work. Then, the demon froze again. He felt the seed coming into him. There was even more than the first time- pushing up and the creature thrust in and out, saturating his insides. It was difficult to even tell if it was even done. It didn't pull out, but kept its semi-hard member inside of Isaac, pushing its seed up, over and over. And there it was again- the dry mouth, and that empty, strange feeling. 

He even felt a sense of pleasure from feeling the creature inside of him. Between that and grazing against the mouth of the thing in front of him, it was something. But it wasn't enough. There was no resisting any more. If he didn't have release, he was going to lose his mind. He braced himself and positioned his member right against the mouth again. The Necromorph didn't even force him. Willingly, he pushed into it. It was so tight against him, and wet, and perfect. He shut his eyes in ecstasy. The seed dripping out of him, the Necromorph here, the future- nothing mattered. His mind went to someplace else. The penetration was unlike anything he ever experienced. It was tight and spasmed inside, almost as if to try and force him out, but the force was not strong enough and he could push all the way into it anyway. The channel was nearly too short to accommodate his dick. The head just came out the other side, where the heart of the ovule was. It squeezed even more right at the end of the channel, so it worked nicely over the head of his dick. The head popped through it over and over. The pre-ejaculate already was leaking outside. He felt it sucking on him. He wished he could fully show this thing a good time. Being so worked up as he was, he couldn't last. His body seized up in orgasm. His eyes screwed shut in total bliss, and his muscles felt weak. He penetrated it all the way, released his seed inside. The moments went by and he rode it out. His dick twitched and shot out even more. He never felt so completely spent.

The Necromorph didn't try to pull him out, or agitate him. It let Isaac remain inside as long as he wanted, although his arms and legs were still held in place. Now, as the haze of orgasm cleared, Isaac feared for the future. He performed insemination for this thing. He didn't know whether the ovule could really be fertilized by human semen. Maybe cross-species fertilization was possible. He started to pull out. Since the encasement was clear, he could see inside of it, and saw that it was reacting to his seed. Oh, no. The small heart at the middle jittered, pulsated, and grew in size, in front of his eyes.

It was possible, after all. The Necromorph could use Isaac to procreate, and fuse his DNA with its own, even though they were both male, in order to spawn its hybrid offspring. Initially, he thought it may be attracted to his Marker affiliations, but it had to be more than that. Perhaps, the Necromorph thought there were natural advantages to a hybrid species. This one seemed more intelligent- despite being Necromorph, it reasoned differently from the others. It was different, from the mindless aliens that thirsted for blood and replicated through recombination of biomass. It knew how to manipulate humans and reproduce sexually. He may never understand the full gamut of Necromorphs that existed. The creature was intelligent and powerful, and he didn't know how to overcome it. He remembered when things used to make sense. In the CEC, when he worked here, before the whole complex descended into this hellhole, he never needed to understand what Necromorphs were. At this rate he was destined to be a breeding machine for this thing, until it used him up, tired of him, or threw him away.

Finally, only now, it released its hold on Isaac. He thought of making a run for it, but couldn't find the energy, and strongly doubted it would be that easy. He didn't want to watch the biology happening in front of him, and yet he could not look away. The spawning mass continued to swell and grow. It became too big for the plant-like encasement. The Necromorph maneuvered its body over to get a better look, as well. It picked up the encasement with its limbs. Having nothing sharp built into its body, it helped itself to Isaac's discarded weapon, picking it up and using the blade to puncture the side of the sac. It burst open, and all kinds of clear fluid and undiscernible organic matter leaked out. The thing Isaac sired seemed to continue growing, although more slowly, now that it was out of the sac. It was horrifying. The curled-up spawn unfolded itself, and lay flatter in the parent Necromorph's grasp. It looked possibly bipedal, or at least it had fewer limbs than the Necromorph, but not even remotely human. The large Necromorph set it down on the floor. It scurried around rapidly, and tore right into the remnants of the ovule encasement, eating it. It ate everything in sight. When that was exhausted, it moved on to the detached body parts of its parent over by the far wall and closed in on those. 

Isaac wondered if this was enough of an opportunity to break away. He put his clothes back into place and re-geared himself. It was some miracle that his gear was intact after all this. The Necromorph didn't try to stop him from putting it back on. As a matter of fact, it seemed frozen in space. It hardly moved at all, it almost appeared to be a statue, all it did was watch the spawn, intently. And Isaac could see why. As the spawn devoured one piece of organic material after another, it grew. It happened almost impossibly quickly. It started off so small. Now, if fully extended and upright, it could come up to nearly his own height. Of course, it was still nothing close to the size of the Necromorph parent. He wondered what it would eventually be capable of. He would be happier not knowing.

Now the spawn froze in place, too. Isaac looked past the Necromorph's resting limbs, to the other size of the room. It had nearly devoured the last of the detached body parts that were there. But, there was some left. His heart stopped. Maybe it decided to feed on him, next. He saw the spawn turn toward him. It lunged right at him, similar to other Necromorphs do when they smell prey. There was no time to recover his firearm. The Necromorph still had it. He had nothing other than his bare gloves. The spawn sent him flying backward, and knocked him down. He tried to get up, but it dove right in and prevented him. It screamed in his face, and salivated. Isaac was wide-eyed, too much in shock to move or react. There was little he could do, unarmed, and his muscles were too sore to engage in a beatdown with his fists like before. He didn't know if he would die here. But it didn't try to eat Isaac. No- it couldn't be. He saw it there, in the lower portion of his body- he knew what it was- split hemipenes. Unlike its Necromorph parent's, it was the same color as its flesh instead of translucent. The organs were fully extruded, and with the rapid growth of the spawn, nearly as big as Isaac's. The members leaked out fluid and it dripped onto Isaac, while he lay there helpless. He feared whatever the spawn was trying to do, and didn't have the strength to stop it. Surely, it wouldn't try to copulate with its parent. It grabbed Isaac's head roughly. Savagely, it tried to force its member into Isaac's face, and make its way past his lips.

Finally, the Necromorph came out of its trance and came to life suddenly. It grabbed the spawn with its appendages and whipped it away from Isaac. The spawn screamed again, and fought back, in dumb frustration from having been denied. It tried to bite the Necromorph, which retaliated and soundly bludgeoned it back with one of its limbs. The spawn let out another fearsome sound and threw itself toward the Necromorph's main body section, in hopes of hitting it. The Necromorph kept it back, and continually deflected it, but would not kill it. This went back and forth with no end in sight. Isaac saw this as an opportunity. He didn't dare get his hopes up, but there was a possibility. While the Necromorph was so preoccupied, he could slip away. He crept over to the side of the room, and recovered his discarded weapon. Then, he slipped out of the room uninhibited. Thinking about it realistically, the Necromorph probably could sense that he left. It simply couldn't be bothered to try and stop him. 

This door put him in a different place than how he came in- it was nowhere near that long channel, the empty space between the rooms. The lighting was dim, but he could see it was a long corridor. He went through it, then another one. Despite knowing this building well, the infestation did a number on this region and none of it looked familiar to him. All he could do was move forward. The broken-down pipes and flickering lights blazed around him and he couldn't even think about anything, or where this was going. He would expect some Necromorph confrontation in a space like this- if he had to guess, everything had been killed and consumed by that thing. Finally, it was the last door. He felt something unexplainable attracting him to here. He fought with it to get it open, his muscles still tired. The room and no lighting or windows, only what came in from the outside. Using the illumination from the gun, he could see the walls. Glyph after glyph, red letters, not in any conventional alphabet, but a secret code that Isaac understood. It told him that Markers exist. It told him how to forge them. It told him, that there was one planted nearby- and from the wording, it had to be in the Government sector. This was it.

Whenever he re-introduced himself to these symbols, he re-lived the marker construction and remembered things, alien artifacts, locations, he had long forgotten. He felt like he knew this place inside and out, more than he did before. He knew how to get out. He could leave the facility. He didn't look back. There was no saying whether he ought to report all of this, or not. He didn't know whether to abandon the mission or to push forward. He knew the extent of the danger Necromorphs presented, but he also knew the costs of leaving the Markers alone. Reading the glyphs, it felt almost as if it restored some old memory. Outside the room, he turned right and traversed the hallways automatically. And soon enough, he saw daylight.


End file.
